You Will Believe
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: OEN SHOT. JURIXUTENA After losing Anthy to Touga, Utena goes to Juri for some comfort, and maybe, just maybe Juri’s views on miracles will change. R&R!


**A/N: Here I go with another shoujo-ai related piece. I decided to make this one Utena/Juri, one of my favorite pairings. Lately, all I've seen was Juri/Kozue, and I don't like that couple, I'm more of a KozueXShiori person myself. I think they are adorable together.**

**Anyway, I'm ranting, on to the fanfic!**

**WARNING: SHOUJO-AI This means girlXgirl relationships, don't like it, read something else, I do have some het. Couple fanfics you can feel free to take a look at some of those. **

**Rating: PG**

**Pairings: JuriXUtena**

**Summary: After losing Anthy to Touga, Utena goes to Juri for some comfort, and maybe, just maybe Juri's views on miracles will change. R&R!**

**You Will Believe**

**By Oneesan no Miorku Houshi**

She was sitting there, on a lone and starry night, dressed in her white night gown. Her head was facing west as azure eyes scan the horizon, like the predator she was; the leopard.

But, there was a foreign sadness in her eyes, no matter how strong she would like to make herself. Past issues made her weak, and she hated it. She missed her childhood friend and longed for someone to care for.

A young woman was walking back to her dorm, pink hair flowing in abundance about her slender and powerful form. She walked at a casual pace, clad in her black Ohtori uniform. She sighed a contented sigh as she looked up to the sky, robin's egg blue eyes filled with hope and fierce determination.

The young pink haired woman soon walked past the curly haired woman, who was resuming position, sitting like a statue upon the edge of a fountain.

"Huh?" The pink haired girl, known as Utena Tenjou blinked as her head was pulled in the direction of the leopard. She stared for a while, surely Juri was beautiful. She had once before told her how much she resembled a model.

Indeed she did, as she sat there, the moonlight projecting off of her body, illuminating it in an angelic beauty.

She looked like a fallen angel.

Utena seemed mesmerized by her hypnotic beauty. She stood stone still for a while, watching the beautiful deity sitting in silence. The pink haired prince had just lost Anthy in a duel to Kiryuu Touga, the President of the Seitokai. She was saddened by her loss.

The pink haired prince walked up to Juri, who turned her head slowly in acknowledgement of Tenjou. The young boy-clad girl sat beside of her.

"What are you here for?" Juri asked, gaze still locked on the pink haired girl, who looked down at her hands, which were clasped and sat in her lap.

"I just wanted someone to talk to." Utena said simply.

"Don't tell me you're lamenting over your loss of Himemiya." The curly haired woman scoffed.

"…" Was the pink haired woman's only reply.

"Were you waiting for that **miracle **of yours?" She asked. "Didn't I tell you that there are no such things as miracles? Maybe you should learn to believe."

"…"

"Or maybe you'd like to think that that little **miracle **will come later on and you'll win Himemiya back no problem."

Utena was still silent.

"Maybe your right." The pink haired woman finally told her.

"What?" The divinity turned her head. Her azure eyes a bit widened by Utena's remark. Could she possibly be agreeing with her? Or is she going to turn it around into some self-righteous speech about proving her wrong?

There was no way to tell.

The leopard looked into her eyes and saw nothing but dejection, loss and sadness. She may just be saying it out of sheer negativity at the thought of never getting Anthy back from Touga.

"What do you mean by that?" Juri asked. "You'd better not be pulling my leg over this!" She grabbed Utena by the shoulders and harshly turned her around to face her. Cotton candy hair twisted around moments before her head, the silky strands hitting her in the face as her head whipped around to face Juri.

They both remained silent for a few minuets. Staring into each others eyes. Juri, waiting for an answer and Utena wondering things to herself.

She was now able to take in the full beauty of the leopard, starring at her with those piercing azure eyes. Her skin was milky white against the moonlight, and her wavy orange hair reflected the moonlight beautifully, silhouetted her face with a mystifying light that seemed almost paranormal.

For that moment, she was like an angel, descended from earth to comfort Utena. The pink haired girl closed her eyes and leaned in slowly, giving the leopard a gentle kiss on her pink lips.

Juri's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting that from the pink haired girl. She could feel the sorrow, radiating from Utena's body, and Juri herself was feeling hollow and sad from her constant nostalgia of Shiori.

After a few minuets of deep contemplation, Juri closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. The two embraced in a silver limbo in the night. The angelic leopard and the valiant prince. The strong arms of the leopard, caressing the now fallen prince, holding her strongly. Both seeking comfort in each other with gentle kisses and touches.

For that moment in time, their hearts beat as one.

This lasted for several minuets. The two were on an emotional journey, exploring their deep attraction for each other and dwelling off of the comfort that each other had provided.

Juri had to admit, that Utena was beautiful as well. She ran her hands over her delicate curves and through her silky hair, which was pliable like the water's surface.

The pink ocean waves cascaded in between her fingers.

Minuets later, after the comforting session was over, they were both left breathless and panting. There was a small silence as they both caught up with themselves and spent moments gazing into each others eyes once more, admiring the secret beauty held within.

"Juri?" The pink haired woman finally spoke.

"Hm?" Was the only sound emitted from the curly haired duelist.

"You really don't believe in miracles?" She asked.

"Of course not, why should I?" She responded.

"Because one is right here with you." She leaned her head into Juri's head, the leopard's arms still wrapped around her tightly.

The azure eyed girl blinked in confusion. What did she mean by that?

"You will believe." Utena murmured into her breast. "You will believe in miracles." She replied as she shut her robin's egg blue eyes and fell asleep, nestled against the leopard's chest with a slight smile on her face.

**END**

**A/N: There you go! Probably pointless fluff, but I decided to write about them anyway, there are few fanfics about them, and I decided to deviate from the normal state of writing SaionjiXJuri fanfics to write something a little more shoujo-ai associated. **

**Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


End file.
